


so when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth (i'll keep finding, finding you)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love fluff, Light Angst, Sweet, These two idiots love each other, and i'm just so here for that, fluffy fluffy fluff, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: Waverly is the one to break the peace first. "What are you allergic to?"ORWaverly and Nicole are still anxious, but they love each other in any universe and that's a beautiful thing





	so when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth (i'll keep finding, finding you)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Finding You by Kesha go listen to this album however you (legally) can she deserves all the love and we don't deserve her
> 
> i don't own Wynonna Earp, no matter how much i wish i did

Nicole comes home from the hospital a few days after the Iron Witch's wish-curse is broken.

 

She returns to obligatorily fill out discharge papers, and when they see and smell the remnants of the explosives on her body, they make her stay over another few nights for observation. They don't talk about Shay, not while Nicole is still so fragile, and Nicole watches Waverly with fear in her eyes, like Waverly's going to leave the room and never come back,

 

Waverly, though, refuses to leave her side. She gets the spare house key and Calamity Jane back from Nedley--and though he's loathe to admit it, Waverly swears she hears his voice catch when he says goodbye to the cat--and stops home to fill a duffle with spare clothes and her toothbrush on her way back to Nicole's house.

 

She draws Nicole a warm bath first thing when she walks into the house, ushering her upstairs to the master suite instead of letting her linger on the dried droplets of her own blood. The coffee table is still in ruins and there are splinters and sawdust littered on the carpet from Waverly's makeshift weapon, and Waverly kicks herself in her mind for not cleaning it all up.

 

There's a crockpot full of homemade chicken soup simmering away in the kitchen--which is confusing because Nicole doesn't have a crockpot and did Waverly bring one from home?--that Nicole can smell all the way through the floor of her bedroom. She strips out of her hospital gown and leaves it pooled on the floor at her feet. The bandages around her forearm are wrapped tight and her arm aches.

 

Waverly watches her undress from the hallway, leaning her head against the door jam. Nicole's hair is greasy and limp and her body is tired and spent, her spine wilting. But her skin, glowing like the moon in the light of the setting sun streaming from the window, is smooth and soft-looking and, though littered with yellow-green healing bruises, as flawless as Waverly remembers it being. Waverly's fingers twitch at her side, itching to reach for Nicole.

 

But she waits.

 

 

Nicole feels Waverly's eyes on her back before she sees her. The atmosphere feels awkward and stilted. On top of her injuries, her heart feels heavy. There are so many lies that they need to parse through, between the DNA results and Shay and Waverly's been hovering with guilt in her eyes and fidgeting fingers and Nicole isn't sure if she still has the right to reach out and smooth out the worry lines in her forehead.

 

She turns around, still gloriously naked, and grabs the bicep of her injured arm with her other hand. "Do you, um, want to sit with me in the bath?" Nicole's voice is so timid and light when she asks, the nerves so clear in her eyes.

 

Waverly feels a weight lift off of her chest. She grins, soft and pretty like the early morning sun. "Yeah, I do. Is that okay?"

 

When Nicole is confused, she cocks her head to the side just so, like a puppy. Waverly thinks it's unbearably adorable. She does it now, brow furrowed and mouth still pulled into a small grin. "Of course." She waves a hand up and down at Waverly's body. "Get naked." And then she walks into the ensuite bathroom to check the water temperature.

 

"Um, what?" Waverly pulls at her shirt collar.

 

Nicole's head pokes out of the bathroom doorway. "You can't sit in the bath with me with your clothes on."

 

The water is warm, steam rising and starting to cloud the mirror above the big vanity sink, and the air smells like Waverly's honey-lavender bath salts. "Waves? Did you bring your bath stuff from home?" Nicole calls to the other room.

 

"Yeah. I thought you liked them?" She walks into the bathroom, shirt and pants gone, and her lace underwear is hot pink and her bra is white and she looks so sinfully perfect that Nicole loses her train of thought for a fraction of a second.

 

"I do," she says quickly, shaking her head once. "Thank you for that."

 

Waverly beams. "You're welcome, baby."

 

It might be the bathsalts, it might be the bareness and vulnerability of being naked together again, or being close to each other again, but Waverly feels relaxed in the water for the first time. They settle facing one another, backs pressed against opposite walls and the skin of their outer thighs brushing together. Nicole's toes rub against Waverly's hip when she shifts her position to get more comfortable, soft enough not to scratch but firm enough not to tickle too much, and Waverly sighs, content.

 

Nobody speaks for a while, and the silence doesn't feel so suffocating this time. They have their memories from the Iron Witch's wish-curse, and Waverly remembers what it felt like to see Nicole in that world, this beautiful stranger that she feels inexplicably drawn to without knowing anything about her. She remembers Nicole's belief in her, trust that Waverly is smart and her plans work even in the gravest of odds. She remembers their second first kiss, that she felt all the way down to her toes, and she closes her eyes and plays it over and over again in her mind.

 

Nicole gazes at Waverly across the bathtub. It's not big, they're still pressed together to both fit comfortably, but Waverly's face is just out of arm's reach. Waverly's eyes are closed and the tension has  _finally_ begun to melt out of her body since they first fought about the DNA results. She looks like an angel with her hair splayed against the white porcelain, and it makes Nicole's chest ache.

 

Waverly was still confused, torn between expectations of her and what she didn't know she wanted in the other reality. Even with new memories, Nicole remembers feeling her heart flutter when she saw Waverly's smile. She remembers knowing little things about her, this person she feels so much for without knowing why. She remembers Waverly's birthday and notices Waverly when she walks into a room, and she doesn't know how or why.

 

 _Isn't it a beautiful thing_ , Nicole thinks, _that we'll find each other in any world?_

 

_So what's going to happen to us in this one?_

 

 

Waverly is the one to break the peace first. "What are you allergic to?" she asks suddenly. Her eyes are still closed, but when Nicole sits up in the water, Waverly feels the shift and her eyes slip open slowly.

 

Nicole looks confused, but Waverly is distracted by the edge of the water's surface dancing over Nicole's chest. "What?"

 

Waverly looks at her hands below the water and she clears her throat. "Um, when you were in the h-hospital--" she trips over her words, voice catching in her throat at the memory of Nicole within a razor's edge of death, "they asked if there were any drugs that could kill you." She finally meets Nicole's gaze, and Nicole thinks Waverly's eyes look the bluest she's ever seen them. "I said no, but then sh-sh--um, she said that there was one that could. Because she knew." Waverly's voice cracks, and she can't say Shay's name and Nicole's heart aches in her chest and guilt settles heavily in her belly.

 

"Waverly, I--"

 

"No." Waverly cuts her off quickly, immediately. "No. We'll talk about it, but not now." She smiles softly. "But she's gone now."

 

And it's true--Nicole left Shay a few months after their wedding, heart heavy with regret and anger and shame, and she didn't look back. They're friends because they were big for each other, but nobody makes the bottom of Nicole's belly fall away, or her heart set off on a three-legged race in her chest the way Waverly does. Shay came because she was called, and though they didn't work, they're friends. 

 

But Shay's gone now, returning to her life in the states, leaving Nicole to hers with a half-smile and awkward wave. 

 

"Yes. She's gone," Nicole says, because there's a question in Waverly's eyes that she's desperate to put to rest. 

 

Waverly nods and she seems satisfied, for now. "Right. But she  _knew_." Her voice is strained, and Nicole is confused still. Waverly chews the inside of her cheek, thinking. "She  _knew_ that you could've died when the doctors tried to treat you, you know, with the wrong drugs. She knew and I  _didn't_ , so now I have to know."

 

Nicole's eyes brighten, like she's starting to understand. "You want me to tell you my allergies in case something like this happens again?" she guesses, brow still forrowed.

 

Waverly bobbles her head from side to side. "I guess." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I know that we still have...a  _lot_ to talk about," she murmurs softly. She reaches out and takes one of Nicole's hands, lacing their fingers together gently beneath the surface of the water. "But we will. And we'll work it out. And we'll go back to our good place. So when we do, I'll need to know how to take care of you." Waverly looks up at Nicole through her eyelashes, and she looks so beautiful this open and honest and bare. 

 

Nicole sighs and feels her lips curl into a smile. "You think we're going to be okay?" she asks because she can't help it, needing to hear it again. Sometimes she still can't believe that they've gotten this far together, but then she sees love shining at her through Waverly's smile and she feels it deep in her chest. 

 

Waverly scans Nicole's face, from her melting, nervous eyes, to her precious dimple and her soft, soft lips, and she smiles. "I know we are." She lets go of Nicole's fingers and leans back against the wall of the tub, letting her body sink a little further into the water. "Now, I need everything. Medicine, food allergies, previous surgeries and injuries. The whole enchilada."

 

Nicole grins widely, eyes creasing in the corners because, well,  _Waverly_. 

 

They still have so much to talk about, and Nicole knows it's going to be hard. And there's a whole host of world-ending, reality-changing, life-altering problems waiting for them just outside the front door. But Waverly is looking at Nicole with a sly smile and a twinkle in her eyes, and Nicole can still reach out and touch her skin if she wants to, wet and soft and naked, and that's a beautiful thing.

 

She rests her hand on Waverly's knee under the water, her fingers splayed gently against her thigh, and she feels Waverly's skin jump as she opens her mouth and starts to speak. 

 

 

 


End file.
